My Happiness
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Mungkin aku memang masih sulit untuk menerimanya sebagai kebahagianku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menganggap kebahagiaan sahabatku dan orang yang aku suka sebagai kebahagiaanku. Saya nggak bisa buat summary.SJ Fanfict/KyuMinWook.


Annyeong, Kheai Dyanka imnida. Saya adalah author baru di sini. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Jadi mungkin masih banyak terjadi kesalahan. Disini saya tidak meminta banyak hal, saya hanya minta review dari reader sekalian agar karya saya selanjutnya bisa menjadi lebih baik.

**Title :**

My Happiness

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Angst (bisa reader pikirkan sendiri)

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan SMEnt. Tapi, khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sebenarnya punya saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan, cerita tidak sesuai judul.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"_Mungkin aku memang masih sulit untuk menerimanya sebagai kebahagianku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menganggap kebahagiaan sahabatku dan orang yang aku suka sebagai kebahagiaanku"_

"KYAAAA!" teriak seorang namja yang memiliki kadar _aegyo_ diatas rata-rata untuk ukuran namja.

"_Waeyo _Minnie-_ah_? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu, _sih_." tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah imut dan manis dari namja _aegyo_ a.k.a Minnie a.k.a Lee Sungmin.

"Dia.. Dia.. Dia membalas pesanku." kata Sungmin tergagap.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aish, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Tidak." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, dia membalas pesanku. Tak kusangka dia mau membalas pesanku." kata Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh." jawab Ryeowook sekenanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, hanya seperti itukah responmu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"Setidaknya semangati aku. Jangan cuek seperti itu, Wookie."

"_Ne_, selamat atas keberhasilanmu mendapat balasan dari pesan yang kau kirim untuknya." kata Ryeowook datar.

"Ekspresimu tidak ikhlas." kata Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"_Mianhae_. Aku sedang kesal dengan namja itu."

"Kesal? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Setelah latihan di klub seharusnya dia yang beres-beres, tapi dia malah kabur. Berhubung hanya ada aku disana, aku harus membersihkan semua peralatan yang ada kalau tidak mau dihukum. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa dia tidak seperti itu. Mungkin dia ada urusan dan jadilah dia terburu-buru."

"Aku tak peduli dengannya. Pokoknya dia menyebalkan."

"Terserah saja. Eh, sepertinya hari hampir gelap, aku pulang dulu Wookie."

"_Ne_, hati-hati."

"_Ne_."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Wookie a.k.a Kim Ryeowook, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri dengan jalan kaki tentunya. Di sepanjang jalan Sungmin terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri dan kadang juga berteriak saking senangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang aneh. Dia telah lama mengagumi sosok Cho Kyuhyun dan dia baru mendapatkan nomor HP-nya dari temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook. Mengingat Ryeowook adalah anak klub musik sama seperti Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin bisa mengorek lebih dalam hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun.

**~~Kheai Dyanka~~**

"Minnie kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya meski bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Biasanya Sungmin akan langsung menyeret Ryeowook ke kantin untuk beli makan atau minum.

".." tidak ada jawaban, yang ada malah Sungmin yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Minnie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"..." namun masih tak ada jawaban.

"MINNIE, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENGACUHKANKU?" teriak Ryeowook geram karena terus diacuhkan oleh Sungmin.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Aish.. kau ini bagaimana sih, aku disini dari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tak menggubrisku, menyebalkan!"

"_Mianhae_, aku sedang.."

"Aku, tahu. Kau sedang berurusan dengan Evil menyebalkan itu, _'kan_?"

"Eh, itu.."

"Daripada diacuhkan lebih baik aku pergi saja." kata Ryeowook marah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Sampai di pintu ada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri menghalangi Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook kembali berdecak, "Hei, cepat menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Eh, bukankah kau Ryeowook. Kenapa ada disini?"

"Ini kelasku bodoh." Kata Ryeowook masih bersungut-sungut. Sungmin sebenarnya melihat, namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia lebih memilih memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

"_Mwo!_ Kau sekelas dengan Sungmin?"

"Memang iya, ada masalah? Dan cepat minggir, kau benar-benar menghalangi jalanku."

"Eh, _mianhae_. Begini saja kenapa harus marah-marah, _sih?_" kata namja yang menghalangi Ryeowook sambil menyingkir dari pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat minggir." kata Ryeowook ketus sambil mendorong namja yang menghalanginya agar dapat mengakses jalan yang lebih lebar.

Disaat Sungmin selesai memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran yang baru saja dipelajarinya sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, seseorang menghampirinya.

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Eh, Kyuhyun, kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, panggil aku Minnie saja."

"Ok, Minnie-_ah_."

"Tak kusangka kau cepat sekali sampai disini."

"Aku kan kesini lari. Hehe.."

"Aish, kau ini untuk apa lari segala. Waktu istirahat masih panjang."

"Hehe. Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook itu murid di kelas ini."

"Ha? Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Dia kan satu klub denganmu, seharusnya kau tahu tentangnya bukan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia kan paling dekat dengan Yesung_-hyung_."

"Yesung_-hyung_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar dia cerita, ya?"

"Cerita? Kenapa harus cerita?"

"Dia sahabatku sejak lama, apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan dia pasti kami akan saling mengetahui."

"Oh, dan apa dia memang ketus seperti tadi?"

"Tidak, dia hanya sedang kesal karena aku mengacuhkannya saat membalas pesan darimu, tadi."

"Oh, ayo kita ke kantin, aku haus."

"Ayo."

**~~Kheai Dyanka~~**

Di kantin seorang namja mungil tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja bermata sipit, "_Hyung_, kapan ada pertunjukan lagi? Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan panggung."

"Pertunjukan? Em.. Mungkin 2 bulan lagi."

"_Jjinja?_ Memang ada acara apa?"

"Aish.. Kau lupa 2 bulan lagi _anniversary_ sekolah kita, aku yakin akan ada pentas seni."

"Aku jadi benar-benar ingin mengikuti pentas seni itu."

"Kau itu antusias sekali dengan menyanyi, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Suaraku _'kan_ juga lumayan bagus, kalau tidak ditunjukan percuma. Hehe.." kata Ryeowook sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku setuju."

Di saat asyik-asyiknya YeWook mengobrol datanglah dua orang yang tidak diinginkan. "Wookie, ternyata kau disini, ya?" tanya seorang namja kepada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau kesini juga?" tanya Ryeowook ketus, dia ternyata masih marah.

"Dia yang mengajakku." kata namja itu sambil menunjuk seorang namja di sampingnya.

"Oh." jawab Ryeowook cuek.

"Kau masih marah padaku? _Mianhae_." Kata namja itu sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Minnie."

"Lalu kenapa kau cuek sekali?"

"Ha? Aku rasa aku bersikap biasa."

"Tidak, sikapmu itu sangat aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Minnie-_ah_, ini minummu." kata seorang namja yang tadi datang bersama Sungmin dan kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun setelah dia membeli jus untuknya dan Sungmin.

"_Gumawo,_ Kyu." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum membuat Ryeowook semakin muak.

"Emm.. kalian sudah akrab, ya?" tanya namja sipit yang duduk dihadapan Ryeowook dan tenyata bernama Yesung, kepada KyuMin.

"Kami masih belum lama kenal, _Hyung_. Aku rasa masih belum terlalu akrab." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Em.. aku harus pergi, kalian lanjutkan ngobrolnya, ya." kata Yesung sambil berdiri untuk meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih ada di sana.

"Yak! _Hyung_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berteriak, karena Yesung sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Selama beberapa saat, Ryeowook merasa diacuhkan disana. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada 2 orang di dekatnya dan dengan tidak pekanya mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook telah menghilang.

"Lho, kapan Ryeowook pergi?" tanya Sungmin entah pada dirinya atau pada Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah tempat yang diduduki Ryeowook.

"_Molla,_ kenapa dia seperti setan, ya? Tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Mungkin dia ke toilet."

"Sepertinya." jawab Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan bel tanda istirahat berakhir, "Ayo, kembali Minnie_-ah_."

"_Ne_." jawab Sungmin dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Wookie, kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Sungmin setelah dia sampai di kelasnya dan mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Tadi kalian terlihat asyik sendiri, aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian jadi aku kembali ke kelas." jawab Ryeowook sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau tidak akan mengganggu kalau kau mau mengikuti obrolan kami. Jika kau tidak nyaman seharusnya kau bilang, Wookie. Sekarang aku jadi terkesan sebagai orang yang tidak baik dihadapan sahabatnya. _Mianhae._"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Minnie. Ini bukan salahmu, kok." jawab Ryeowook sehalus mungkin, dia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya merasa bersalah karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak senang. Setelah percakapan singkat itu suasana kelas menjadi sunyi karena Park _Sonsaengnim_ memasuki ruang kelas dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

**~~Kheai Dyanka~~**

Semakin hari hubungan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu mendatangi kelas Sungmin untuk sekedar ngobrol disana atau mengajak Sungmin ke kantin. Kalau sudah begitu pasti Sungmin akan melupakan Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pasti akan langsung kabur karena entah mengapa selalu ada yang mengganjal hatinya jika dia melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin itu karena memang Ryeowook sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tak pernah menceritakan hal yang berhubungan dengan hati kepada Sungmin karena menganggap orang yang seumuran dengannya pasti memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama. Sehingga dapat membuat mereka tidak akan tahu apa hal itu salah atau benar. Namun bukan berarti Ryeowook menyimpan perasaannya sendirian. Ada seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai Hyung yang dijadikan tempatnya berbagi kisah.

"WOOKIE!" teriak seorang namja dengan suara cemprengnya sambil berlari menghampiri sesosok namja yang tengah asyik bergelut dengan sebuah buku di tempat duduknya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menengadahkan kepala kepada seseorang yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku punya kabar gembira."

"Kabar gembira apa?"

"Aku dan Kyunnie baru saja jadian."

"_CTAR!_" seolah disambar petir, wajah Ryeowook nampak _shock _dan meredup.

"_Mwo?_ Kalian jadian?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan dengan ekspresi _shock_ namun dia buat secerah mungkin karena tak ingin membuat Sungmin curiga.

"_Ne_."

"Ah, _chukkae_. Emm.. Oh, ya aku ada sedikit keperluan, aku pergi dulu." Kata Ryeowook dengan menampilkan senyum sebaik yang ia bisa sambil bersalaman dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung ambil langkah seribu ke sebuah tempat bernama ruang musik.

"_BRAK!_" terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang menampakkan sesosok namja mungil yang terengah-engah dan membuat seorang namja yang tengah menata alat musik disana menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibanting dengan tidak baik dan benar. Namja di ruangan itu semakin terkejut saat namja mungil itu berlari kepadanya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Namja itu semakin terkejut lagi saat mengetahui namja yang ada di pelukannya sedang meneteskan air mata.

"_Uljima_ Wookie-_ah_, kenapa menangis?" kata namja yang tengah memeluk Ryeowook a.k.a Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook mencoba memberi ketenangan untuknya. Mereka berpelukan sedikit lebih lama. "Ada apa? Kumohon jangan menangis, tapi ceritalah padaku." lanjut Yesung sambil berusaha melepas pelukan maut Ryeowook. Setelah berhasil, Yesung menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya agar Ryeowook mau menatapnya.

"_Hyung_.." kata Ryeowook dengan masih menangis.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Setelah sedikit lama Ryeowook akhirnya mau bersuara, "Mereka baru saja jadian."

"_Mwo?_ Apa itu benar? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Minnie yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku."

"Aish, mereka itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa kalau kau punya perasaan pada Evil itu."

"Mana mungkin mereka tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak pernah cerita."

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka."

"_Anniya, Hyung_. Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu."

"Apa katamu? Membiarkan mereka? Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat dongsaengku menangis."

"Aku tadi _'kan_ hanya sedikit terkejut, _Hyung_. Jadi _Hyung_ tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini setelah kau datang dengan brutal dan menangis seperti tadi?"

"Aku_ 'kan_ sudah bilang aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi. Karenanya aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik."

"Tapi,_ 'kan_ tetap saja."

"_Aniya_, aku sudah berpikir bahwa kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku. Mungkin aku memang masih sulit untuk menerimanya sebagai kebahagianku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menganggap kebahagiaan sahabatku dan orang yang aku suka sebagai kebahagiaanku. Aku juga yakin aku masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi dari Kyuhyun."

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah semakin dewasa, Wookie_-ah_. Pertahankan ya, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu."

"Bagiku _Hyung _sudah sangat membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sandaranku."

"Sama-sama, Wookie_-ah_. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas. ikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

"_Ne, Hyung_. Sampai jumpa."

"_Ne_."

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Ryeowook di balik pintu ruangan itu bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lunglai, mungkin dia terlihat bersemangat saat dia baru menceritakan kisahnya kepada Yesung. Namun tetap, hatinya masih pecah berkeping keping. Namun seperti yang telah dia katakan, mungkin dia memang masih sulit untuk menerima hal itu sebagai kebahagiannya, tapi dia yakin dia bisa menganggap kebahagiaan sahabatnya dan orang yang dia sukai sebagai kebahagiaannya.

**~~END~~**

Sekian cerita dari saya, dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
